My Bloody Valentine
by bloodytears87
Summary: Ichigo is in a abusive relationship with Shirosaki that he cant get out of. What will Grimmjow do when he sees the berry being hurt? Inspired by My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte. ShiroIchi and GrimmIchi. M for mentions of violance and character death


**Title: My Bloody Valentine**

**By: Bloodytears87**

**One-Shot**

**Warnings: Violence, character death, language, Yaoi**

**Summery: Ichigo is in a abusive relationship with Shirosaki that he cant get out of. What will Grimmjow do when he sees the berry being hurt? Inspired by My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte.**

**Oh, my love. Please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.**

Grimmjow looked on as Ichigo was having another argument with his boyfriend Shirosaki. The albino had a short temper and the slightest thing would set him off on Ichigo. This time it had been the bluenette's fault for flirting with Ichigo in front of his possessive boyfriend. Grimmjow stood back helplessly as he watched the albino punch Ichigo in the gut. He wanted so badly to stop it but he knew if he interfered it would only make Shirosaki angrier and the albino teen was sure to take it out on Ichigo later.

"Stop it Shiro!" Ichigo cried out helplessly. "You're over reacting!"

"Over reacting! He was flirting with my boyfriend," Shirosaki said as if it justified his ruthless actions. Before the fight could progress any further Ichigo retaliated by kicking Shiro in the gut before running off.

The next time Grimmjow saw him, the orange haired teen had a bandage on his cheek, his lip was split and his arm was in a cast. The sight made the bluenette's blood boil. How could someone do something like that to someone as kind as Ichigo? How could that monster do this and then claim that he loved Ichigo? Why would Ichigo take this kind of treatment? Grimmjow had to know.

"Why do you let him do this to you, Ichigo?" Grimm asked as he fixed the teen with a serious expression. Ichigo's face immediately fell. He looked so vulnerable and broken that it made something tighten in Grimmjow's chest.

"It's not that I like it or anything," Ichigo explained in a whisper like someone might hear him. "It's not that I want to stay… it's… just… if I left he might kill me." The bluenette was taken back by the orange head's words. Was Shirosaki really that dangerous?

"What makes you think that?" Grimmjow asked in a hushed tone.

"He told me so himself," Ichigo said staring at the ground, refusing to meet the bluenette's eyes.

After Ichigo had told him that Shirosaki would kill him Grimmjow was racking his brain for ideas of what he could do to get Ichigo safely away from the psychopath. Every night he would have vivid dreams of beating the shit out of the albino or sometimes killing him in different ways.

He knew he had to do something and soon. Every time he saw Ichigo these days he had a new bruise or injury. His eyes were becoming duller and duller every day thanks to all the abuse he was being put through. Grimmjow sighed before flopping back onto his bed and deciding that maybe sleeping on it would help. If he couldn't come up with something he could always go to Ulquiorra or Starrk for help. They both had a soft spot for the strawberry, Grimmjow wasn't worried though. He knew it was only friendship.

_Grimmjow looked down to see Shirosaki under him. The bluenette had his fist raised ready to deliver another blow to his face. The albino sneered up at him as if to say that it was having no effect on him._

"_You can beat me all you want but in the end the berry is still mine," Shirosaki taunted. The bluenette growled at those words for he knew they were true. No matter how much he hurt the albino he was still with Ichigo. The next thing Grimmjow knew he was grabbing Shirosaki's neck and ripping at it till his hands were covered in the albino's blood. He didn't stop till all signs of life left the pale teen's eyes._

_Coming to his senses Grimmjow pulled back and looked at his handy work. There was blood everywhere staining that snow white skin red. Grimmjow jumped off his victim and shakily reached for his cell phone and called Ichigo. He had to tell him, he had to explain. _

_BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…_

Grimmjow shot up out of bed drenched in a cold sweat. That had been such a realistic dream he had almost thought it was real. The blue haired teen flipped on his light switch before snatching up his cell phone that had woken him up. He slid it open to see that he had a text message from Ichigo.

Grimm I'm at the hospital and need you to come get me. 

Shiro beat the hell out of me. ~Ichigo

Grimmjow couldn't say he was surprised that this had happened but he was unsure about going to get Ichigo. He didn't want to cause the red head more problems with Shirosaki then he already had now.

Shit man not again. Are you sure you want me to get u?

Won't he get pissed again? ~Grimm

The bluenette typed a quick response and waited for Ichigo to reply. It didn't take long. Only a few moments later his phone was alerting him of a message again.

Please Grimm… before he comes to get me ~Ichigo

Grimm sighed, there was no way he could just leave Ichigo there when he was begging like that. It was only two words but the bluenette knew they meant a lot coming from the strawberry. Getting out of bed Grimmjow pulled the jeans that were laying on the floor on and grabbed the shirt that was sitting on his desk chair before pulling it over his head. Grabbing his wallet, phone and car keys Grimmjow headed out of his room. He slipped his sneakers on before leaving while locking the door behind him. He needed to get there before Shirosaki did.

Unfortunately Grimmjow hadn't been fast enough and he watched as the albino practically dragged Ichigo to his car once they were outside of the hospital doors. The bluenette quickly placed a call to Isshin.

"Grimmjow I love you like a son and all but why are you calling me at this hour?" came the sleepy voice of Isshin Kurosaki.

"Shiro beat Ichigo pretty bad this time," Grimmjow informed.

"What happened? Is he alright?" the raven haired man asked, waking instantly.

"I'm not sure, Ichi asked me to pick him up but Shirosaki beat me to it," the bluenette told him. "I need you to call Ichigo's cell phone and tell him you want him home now. That way Shiro won't have any choice but to bring him to your house."

"Alright," Isshin agreed. "Keep an eye on them if you can."

"Fucking right I will," Grimmjow growled before hanging up. Moments later he heard the jingle of Ichigo's cell phone. He watched the strawberry answer it and tell Shirosaki he had to be home. The albino cursed but agreed to it. The bluenette watched them take off and followed behind them at a safe distance.

**He dropped you off, I followed him home. Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window. Standing over him, he begged me not to do, what I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you.**

Shiro pulled up to the Kurosaki clinic and dropped Ichigo off. Before Ichigo got out of the car the albino pulled him closer and smashed their lips together making the strawberry teen whimper.

"Remember what I said Ichi," Shiro warned. "You fell down three flights of stairs."

"Whatever," Ichigo said as he yanked his arm away and opened the door. Pissed off Shiro pulled away while spinning his tires after Ichigo slammed the door shut.

Grimmjow watched Shiro peel away from the side walk and proceeded to follow him. The bluenette knew Isshin would explain to Ichigo that he already knew and that it was Grimmjow who asked him to call the carrot-top.

It didn't take long to make it to Shiro's run down looking apartment. The abusive asshole did nothing but leech off of Ichigo. If it wasn't for the strawberry teen Shiro wouldn't even have the apartment he did. Grimmjow waited outside while the albino made his way inside the building. He would wait till Shiro was either sleeping or passed out drunk. He was going to need some back up though. Taking out his cell phone he placed a call to Ulquiorra and Starrk.

The two arrived at Shirosaki's residence with everything they would need about twenty minutes after the bluenette ended the call. They had both been more then willing to do anything to help get Ichigo away from the albino even if it meant doing what they were about to do.

Stealthily the three broke into Shiro's apartment without even needing to force entry. The albino had left the front door unlocked. They went inside and planted the drug paraphernalia, not that it was even needed. Shiro had drugs lying all over the place as it was. A joint sat in the ash tray and on the coffee stand there were razor cuts and white powder residue from where the albino had done lines of coke recently. Ulquiorra planted what they had brought to make it look like Shiro had been dealing not just using. Starrk and Grimmjow made their way to the bedroom where the albino was probably sleeping.

Opening the door quietly the bluenette peeked into to see that Shiro was indeed passed out. Starrk handed over the 9MM with a silencer. Grimmjow made his way to the bed grinning like a maniac, he didn't see the empty beer bottle laying on the floor and stepped on it making the sound of breaking glass resound through the room.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed as the albino jerked awake.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Shiro hissed as he spotted the bluenette and Starrk. Just as the albino was about to jump up Grimmjow raised the gun and pointed it right at the drunken man.

"Gonna shoot me blueberry?" the albino slurred as he looked at Grimmjow mockingly. "Mad that you can't have Ichi?"

"Shut the fuck up," Grimmjow hissed making sure to keep his voice down so the neighbors didn't hear it. "You don't deserve someone like Ichigo."

"Aww is the kitty agitated? Tell ya what, you can have his dead ass when I finish with 'im," Shiro taunted.

"Fucker! Like I'd let you lay another hand on him," Grimmjow growled before pulling back on the trigger slowly.

Shiro smirked at him, further pissing the bluenette off. Starrk watched for a moment before letting out a sigh. Raising his own 9 MM with the silencer attached, he pulled the trigger and started to unload his gun into the albino's body. Hesitating only a second longer, Grimmjow joined in and unloaded his gun as well. As Shiro's body fell back onto the bed, they stopped shooting. Grimmjow walked closer to the pale teen to see if he was still alive. Seeing that he was just barely breathing, he pressed the gun to the albino's head.

"You'll never hurt him again, that's for damn sure," the bluenette declared before he pulled the trigger once more, making the gun completely empty.

"Let's get out of here," Starrk said with a yawn. Grimmjow nodded and left the now bloody room. Ulquiorra was waiting for them in the living room having planted all the evidence of a drug deal gone bad.

"Finished?" the stoic man asked.

"Yup," Grimmjow said as he pulled out his cell phone, he needed to tell Ichigo. The carrot-top might not understand that he had to do it at first but the bluenette needed to tell him before he heard of Shiro's death from someone else.

**There was Police and flashing lights. The rain came down so hard that night **

Ichigo sat at his father's dining room table trying to control his tears. After Grimmjow had called him the bluenette had drove to his house. The strawberry teen couldn't believe what he was hearing. He told Ichigo all about how he had followed Shiro home and how he killed the albino and staged his death to be drug related with the help of Ulquiorra and Starrk.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I know you loved him but I couldn't stand to see him hurting you anymore. If I hadn't killed him he would have killed-" Grimmjow tried to reason before he was cut off.

"Baka! That's not why I'm crying!" Ichigo cut him off. "I'm worried about you!"

"Me?" the bluenette asked confused.

"Yes baka! What if they find out who did it?" the strawberry ranted. "They will put you in prison, Grimm!"

"Che," Grimmjow sneered as he looked away. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had just told Ichigo he murdered Shiro and the strawberry didn't care.

"Look Grimmjow, I understand why you did it and I will admit that I have no doubt Shiro would have killed me," Ichigo sighed. "But I don't get why you would do something this huge just for me…" Grimmjow looked at him with disbelief before his expression softened a little.

"Now who's the baka?" Ichigo looked up at the bluenette at that. "I did it because I'm so in love with you Ichigo. So in love that I couldn't stand it."

"You love… me?" the berry asked in confusion. When had that happened? Ichigo wasn't sure.

"What the fuck do you think?" Grimmjow growled at Ichigo's ignorance. "I just killed for you."

"Sorry… I guess… it's just, I was with Shiro for so long that… I figured no one could ever love me…" the strawberry teen admitted with tears gathering in his eyes once more.

"Well I do," the bluenette said firmly so there was no room for doubt.

"What are we going to do?" Ichigo sighed through tears.

"Please don't cry, Ichi," Grimmjow said as he moved closer to Ichigo and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life."

"Huh?"

"If it makes you feel better we'll leave here," Grimm explained. "We'll move away and start a new life in a new town then this can just be a horrible memory of the past."

"Can we really do that?" Ichigo asked, doubt evident in his voice.

"You do whatever you need to my son," Isshin said from where he had been leaning on the kitchen counter the whole time. "While I don't fully support the method, I'm not going to say that bastard didn't get what was coming to him."

"But if we leave so suddenly won't it look even more suspicious?" Ichigo pointed out.

"Actually son," Isshin said a little sheepishly. " I signed you up for college at Seireitei University in Soul City. I was hoping that it would get you away from Shirosaki."

"And you didn't tell me?" Ichigo said with an annoyed twitch.

"I was going to!" the raven defended. "Besides its a perfect reason to move and it wouldn't be sudden. The new semester starts soon anyway, you can leave early to find an apartment."

"Fine," Ichigo sighed. "I'm going to bed now though. I have a feeling the police will be coming to talk to me tomorrow."

**And the Headlines read A lover died No tell-tale heart was left to find**

The next morning Isshin was reading the paper. The front page news was Shiro's murder of course. Just like Ichigo suspected the cops showed up to question him about Shiro's murder. The strawberry teen confirmed that the albino had been heavy into the drugs for a long time.

"You don't seem upset about all of this," Officer Kuchiki pointed out.

"Yea well, Shiro and I were in a relationship for the worst part of three years. He was abusive and violent. All these injuries I have right now are from him," Ichigo told them while looking away.

"May I ask why you would stay with someone so abusive for that long?" the other officer, Ukitake asked.

"Why does anyone stay in an abusive relationship?" the strawberry teen asked pointedly. "He said he would kill me if I left him."

"I see," Ukitake said offering Ichigo an apologetic smile. "I'm very sorry."

"It's fine," Ichigo sighed. "If you don't have anymore questions I need to get packing."

"Leaving town?" Officer Kuchiki asked.

"Yes, originally I was planning on going to college out of town to get away from Shiro," Ichigo explained. "My father set it all up so that he wouldn't find out. Even though he's dead now I still plan on going to college."

"I see, that was a rather good plan," Ukitake commented. "Not many people in these kind of relationships have the courage to try to break away from them."

"Yes well, I'm not much of a masochist," the strawberry teen informed them. Shortly after they thanked him for his time and wished him luck in college, and that was the end of that.

**Two weeks later…**

"Ichigo where do you want these?" came Grimmjow's strong voice from the kitchen. The strawberry teen went to see what the bluenette was talking about. When he got to the kitchen Grimmjow was holding up a stack of plates.

"Just put them in the one over there," Ichigo said, pointing a cabinet by the stove. Nodding Grimmjow but the plates away.

It had been two weeks after Shiro's death that Grimmjow and Ichigo found an apartment and moved in immediately. Ichigo thought that things might get awkward between them now that he knew the older teen's feelings but that wasn't the case. If anything it brought them closer. Even before Shiro came along Ichigo and Grimmjow had been friends. They were each other's rival, always pushing the other to do better. After he and Shiro started dating the bluenette remained close. Ichigo felt safe when he was around Grimm, like nothing could touch him.

"Let's take a break," Grimmjow suggested as he grabbed a couple of sodas and led Ichigo back to the living room where they flopped on the couch with a sigh.

"Thanks Grimmjow," Ichigo said softly.

"Huh?" the bluenette asked, looking up from his drink. "What for?"

"Saving me from Shiro, being there to support me when I couldn't leave him… everything I guess," the strawberry teen replied. Grimmjow snorted at that before setting his soda down and turning to Ichigo. He took the unopened can from the teen's hands before tilting Ichigo's chin, making him look the bluenette in the eye.

"Someone has to save you from your own stupidity," Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"Oi who you calling stupid!" Ichigo yelled defensively.

"You, my little baka," the bluenette laughed. "But it's ok Ichi, I still love you," he said before sealing his lips over Ichigo's. The strawberry thought of protesting but his body wasn't on the same wave length as his mind, so instead he melted into the touch. Ichigo knew it wasn't perfect and it was going to be rough because of all the things Shiro put him through, but he wanted it and he would fight for it if he had to. After all, maybe this was what he wanted… needed all along.

* * *

**AN: Well that's all. just couldnt get the idea out of my head. it didnt turn out like i original planned it to but hopefully it was still good.**


End file.
